Blessing in a Wristwatch
by LavenderIceCream
Summary: Todoroki and Midoriya have decided to finally marry, but before they do so, Todoroki needs to obtain the blessings from both of his parents. Including Endeavor. Follows Todoroki, and topics of both coming out and gay marriage. One shot, pretty short. TodoDeku week 2018 day 6: Family. Aged-up characters.


A/N: Hello there! I'm a bit late, but this is for TodoDeku week 2018 day 6: Family! I hope you like it, and thank you for reading it!

* * *

Todoroki felt his stomach churn queasily as he stepped lightly through the familiar doorway.

"I'm home… "

The words fell lonesomely in the dark hallway. I guess no one's home yet… He glanced at his watch. 4:40 PM. Figures.

He stared a moment longer at the time piece. It was a practical watch, small, silver, and slender, and it fit snugly on his wrist. He twisted it to the side, just a bit, and peered at the engraving beneath the glass. TS x MI.

Todoroki shook his head, still in a slight daze that this was real.

Putting his shoes on the shoe rack, he padded down the hallway, flicking on the lights as he walked. He let his hands trace the faintly yellowing walls, feeling the familiar bumps and ridges that were still there, even years after he had left home. The bathroom, the living room, the closet. Todoroki let his mind wander back; the cabinet in the bathroom he used to hide in, the TV where he and his mother would secretly watch All Might when Endeavor wasn't home, the stashes of countless weights and dumbbells chocked behind the closet door.

His feet turned around the corner and then paused. He sucked in a breath before turning on the lights and then snatching back his hand. Todoroki touched his scar at the sight of the stove, still relatively clean and well-used.

The kitchen still unnerved him.

If I hadn't walked in, would she have still been here?

Would she have even wanted to have stayed here?

"Shouto?"

Todoroki spun around, the present crashing back down on him. His breath quickened and his shoulders tensed. Blood was already roaring in his ears. Remember what you came here to do. You can't leave until you at least try. You owe it to Izuku. He somehow managed to reply evenly, "F… father."

Endeavor stood before him, his licking flames glowing in the unlit hallway. His enormous girth was still impressive at his age, and his presence practically burst through the hall. Todoroki drew back his chin, eyes locked with the other man's stare.

"... I thought you weren't coming back until later." An equally carefully controlled, low voice. "What about work."

"I took early leave."

Endeavor raised his eyebrows. "Early… leave," he repeated, as though testing foreign words in his mouth. Todoroki felt his chest tighten as his heart pounded harder. He couldn't help notice a sudden drop in temperature, both literally and figuratively, before he checked it back again to a wavery, slightly humid feel.

Endeavor didn't move, but his eyes narrowed. Of course nothing would get past him. Endeavor opened his mouth, before clamping it shut. Father and son watched each other warily, until at last Endeavor muttered, "Well, it better be important. Work being as it is; you're a grown man now, a professional hero with his own agency, you should make sure-"

"I'm marrying."

Endeavor blinked. He blinked again. And again. And then his eyes bulged like a bullfrog's. "You- what?" he sputtered, the embers on his moustache quivering almost comically. "Ma-Who? When? Since whe-"

"Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku. We're planning for November. Been dating since… since UA. So, six, seven years," Todoroki stated coolly. He dug his fingernails into his palms, a small wave of relief as the sharp pain stilled his hands slightly.

"Ma-six, seven- UA- November?!That's, what, four months- in four months-" Endeavor paused in his rambling, his already wide eyes growing even wider. "With Midoriya Izuku? That Midoriya Izuku, the-that- All Might's successor- Shouto, with Mi- another man?! And, Mido-"

Todoroki's eyes darted over the kitchen one last time, before turning around. Endeavor was still muttering behind him. "Look. I'm going to marry Izuku whether… whether you approve or not. Whether it's 'acceptable' to the Todoroki family or not to be gay. So, you don't really need to worry about anything. Feel free to disown me or whatever, I… I don't care anymore."

He quickly walked down the lit hallway and slipped on his shoes.

"Shou-"

"'Tell Fuyumi-nee I won't be eating dinner after all. Thanks."

"Shou-!"  
Click.

"Todoroki-kun!"

Light pink and violet clouds hung in the sky as the last rays of daylight sparkled on the Tokyo skyscrapers. Todoroki looked up from his phone as Midoriya dashed out from the tall office building. Todoroki checked his watch. 5PM; right on the mark as always. "You can't keep calling me 'Todoroki-kun' if we're marrying." Todoroki lightly cuffed Midoriya's head before resting his hand gently on his fluffy green hair.

"What do you mean 'if', we're already engaged!" Midoriya puffed his cheeks, and Todoroki suddenly thought, Is this real? Is it okay for me to be like this with the number one hero?

Am I… Am I really marrying the symbol of peace?

"Todo-, uh, um. Sh. Sho. Sh-shouto… san?"

Todoroki blinked. "'Shouto-san'?" He tilted his head down to see Midoriya intensely observing the sidewalk. His face was beet-red. "I mean, I guess that gives it a domestic feel but… you can just call me 'Shouto'."

Midoriya kept on staring down, mumbling incoherently. He's so obvious, Todoroki thought. "... If you'd like, Shouto-kun is also fine."

"Oh! Okay, Shouto-kun!" Midoriya's face jolted up, relief shining like the sun for a moment before his eyes widened. Todoroki stared back, emotions inches thick stuck in his throat.

I know I was the one who suggested it but…

Only my parents and siblings ever… call me…

"Oh, aha. Ahaha, wow, I'm so awkward, I'm really sorry, I-I-I don't know, I, I'm, um, sorry, for, uh, your na-name, um-" Midoriya stammered uncontrollably before his lips were suddenly preoccupied. He briefly thought about protesting, but the idea quickly slipped away as a familiar softness blanketed Midoriya's mind. Midoriya felt his eyes flutter close; the strange sensation of Todoroki's hot and cold mouth always set his skin tingling. He shivered as Todoroki held him closer and their kiss deepened. Maybe I feel tingly just because it's Todo- Shouto… kun.

When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless. Todoroki gently flicked Midoriya's forehead. "We'll never get anywhere if you can't even say my name." He took Midoriya's hand, leading them firmly. "Or should we kiss every time you need to call my name?" he suggested with an innocent look.

Midoriya shoved Todoroki. "I will! I just need some time," he sulked, his face still burning. As they walked hand in hand, he glanced towards Todoroki, hoping to catch a glimpse to check if he was the only one blushing. Todoroki looked right back at him, eyes filled with amusement.

"You're not discrete, for a number one hero."

Todoroki laughed as Midoriya turned away fast enough to give himself whiplash. "Damn it, you're the only who can always make my mind a complete mess," Midoriya mumbled. Todoroki felt his the corners of his mouth tug into a rare grin.

"Speaking of mess… how was- did you talk to…?" Midoriya peered at Todoroki cautiously.

Todoroki gave a small sigh, and this time he was the one to look away to the side. People commuting from work filled the streets, chattering on their phones or walking briskly.

"I already talked with Fuyumi-nee and Natsuo-nii. They were… um… " Todoroki felt his face growing warm at the memory.

"Oh no. Was it bad?" Midoriya's expression was filled with horror before Todoroki quickly shook his head. "No. No, it's just… they were, they were really. Really happy."

'You're getting married?! What- That's wonderful! Oh and Mom will be so happy too-!' Fuyumi glomped him tightly. Natsuo grinned from ear to ear beside her. 'So? Who's the lucky girl?'

'... I, I'm marrying… a man. Midoriya Izuku.'

Natsuo blinked and Fuyumi let him go. Todoroki swallowed with difficulty. He felt a cold lump grow in his stomach. I'm ready to be rejected by Father but…

'Izuku-kun! Isn't he the one who came over the other day?' Fuyumi gave a huge smile. 'I'm glad, he seems like a really good guy.'

Thump! Todoroki felt a hearty thud on his back. He looked back and saw Natsuo with an even wider grin than before. 'Shouto, I'm proud of you. It's not easy being gay… So you go out there and grab your happiness with all your strength, got it?'

'Natsuo-nii… Fuyumi-nee… '

Midoriya sighed in relief before smiling warmly. "I'm glad that they were," he said softly. "When I met them, they seemed so kind; I wouldn't have wanted to dislike them. Or for them to not be family."

Family…

"And what about…? " The unspoken name hung in the air.

Todoroki dropped his head, silent. Midoriya watched him, his smile crumbling away.

"Oh… I see. I see… it's not so easy, is it?"

Todoroki could only nod. Shame poured into his chest like oil. Izuku's mother and All Might gave their blessings- why can't you do one good thing for me? A flash of hot anger passed through him. You ruined my life when I was a child, are you trying to keep making my life miserable? Damn it! He clenched his empty fist when a gentle touch caressed his left cheek.

Midoriya cupped Todoroki's face with his one free hand. He looked deep into Todoroki's eyes, who averted them before Midoriya guided them back to face him. "Shouto-kun," he breathed. Todoroki felt a zing of electricity run through him at the sound of Midoriya's voice. "It's okay. We'll be okay. We'll be okay, together."

"But, but-"

"No but's." Midoriya placed a finger lightly on Todoroki's lips. He smiled. "We will be okay," he said, with such convincement, as though the world would listen to him from just his will alone.

You really are something else, Izuku.

"... Alright," Todoroki conceded. Midoriya's smile shone even brighter.

"Not to mention, you haven't asked your Mother yet, right?"

"We," Todoroki corrected. He pointed as their feet stopped. "We're here."

Midoriya glanced up at the hospital as they started walking through the entrance. Despite the growing late hours, nurses were still busy rushing patients and juggling schedules, medications, and meals. The waiting room was practically empty, and there were barely any signs but Todoroki expertly weaved through the rush of nurses with Midoriya right behind him. The two boarded the elevator and got off at the fourth floor.

"Are you sure we're not too late? That we're not bothering?" Midoriya asked, his face tight. His hand was gripping Todoroki's with an almost painful strength.

"It's fine, I already told her before that I was coming. Also Midoriya, your hand-" Todoroki's words nearly froze in his mouth as his feet slid to a halt.

"Oh, haha, sorry- Shouto-kun? What's… " Glancing at Todoroki, Midoriya tipped his head when he also heard it.

A low, gravelly rumbling voice, interlocked with a lilting, pleasant tone.

Midoriya stared at the closed door they stopped at. He checked the name tag once, twice, and a third time before he was finally convinced. He turned towards Todoroki, but his eyes were boring into the door with an intensity that could burn.

"... -arrying. Midoriya Izuku… gay… for years… " Midoriya winced at Endeavor's fragmented words. Todoroki's expression grew dangerously stormy.

What if he tells her to not give her blessing. What if he coerces her again-

Endeavor continued speaking quietly, but they could still only catch whispers. "... never knew… couldn't say… "

"... I must apologize… too… what if… bless… he left before I could say!" The last words were tinged with something Todoroki could barely recognize. What is this. There's no way. There's no way- is that anguish?

Todoroki's mother murmured something in response, but her voice was too quiet for any words to be distinguished.

"Shouto-kun… I-what did your father mean by 'he left before I could say'? Is-" Before Todoroki could respond, the hospital door slammed open.

Todoroki, Midoriya, and Endeavor stared directly at each other. Endeavor's eyes flicked down, and Todoroki realized with a sense of nausea that he and Midoriya were still holding hands.

What if he tries to hurt Izuku.

I should have never brought him here-

A sharp squeeze. Todoroki felt his breath catch as Midoriya clenched his hand. He could feel it shaking, even through the clammy touch.

What I need to do… For us. So that we can be happy.

"Shouto!" Midoriya flinched as Endeavor roared. Todoroki gritted his teeth. Here he comes- The temperature was already plummeting fast, and Todoroki glimpsed a bright red arc zip off Midoriya.

Happiness. It's okay for me to seek happiness. It's okay. We'll be okay.

"Shouto, I give you my blessing!" Endeavor bellowed.

The words reverberated through the hallway, bouncing off the walls, windows, and doors.

"... what?" Todoroki looked at the man, stupefied. Midoriya's jaw dropped.

"I give you my blessing! For your marriage! To, to this young man here!" Endeavor took a heavy step forward. Todoroki tensed when he reached forward and roughly ruffled Midoriya's hair.

"Now you take care of my son, kiddo. You might be the number one hero or All Might's successor or what have you, but my son here- he's my pride and joy. And no one messes with the pride and joy of the Todoroki family," Endeavor growled gruffly before stomping away down the hallway.

Midoriya and Todoroki stared at the man until he disappeared without looking back into the elevator. Midoriya touched his slightly singed hair gingerly. "Does this mean… what I think it means?"

"Yes… I think so," Todoroki replied, half-dazed. But he peered into the room and sure enough, his mother was watching him from her hospital bed.

She gave a wordless nod and smiled gently, inclining her head towards Midoriya.

It's real.

"To-! Shouto-kun!" Midoriya yelped as Todoroki felt his knees buckle and he slipped down to the floor.

Damn it old man, why do you always have to put me in suspense like this.

But for the first time, since maybe even his living memory, Todoroki felt his heart ease at the thought of his father. He held a shaking hand up to his face when he saw his wristwatch glint in the light.

Maybe this is a new start. A new time.


End file.
